staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia (seria III) - Istambuł. Most Bosforski (Stambul - The Bosforus Bridge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Turcja (2005) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Przed Eurowizją - odc.4 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 96/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Pancakes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 08:55 Sali Mali II - Burza 16 (The storm); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:05 Jedyneczka - Kraina śmiechu; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy&Messy - ODC 5 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką - odc. 5 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 23 (odc. 23); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1994) 10:45 Przed Eurowizją - odc.5 10:55 Savannah - odc.20 (Savannah ep.20); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3175 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3390); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3176 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3391); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - Opowieść wigilijna; serial TVP 13:25 Przed Eurowizją - odc.8 13:50 Potęga i upadek Spartan - Kodeks honorowy cz.2 (Rise and Fall of the Spartans. Code of Honor) 46'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:40 AAAabsolutnie każdą pracę; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Warto kochać - odc. 75; serial TVP 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3177 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3392); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.3178 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3393); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 8 - (txt str.777); serial TVP 18:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 9 - (txt str.777); serial TVP 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 57 - Świadkowie; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Fałszywy Smerf odc.16 (The False Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Komando Foki (Navy Seals) - (txt str.777) 108'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1990 22:20 Projekt Manhattan (Manhattan Project, The) - (txt str.777) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986) 00:20 Gapa złodziej 44'; film dokumentalny 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Powrót wilczycy 90'; horror kraj prod.Polska (1990) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 122/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 123/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Papieski ślad w Ludźmierzu; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 32 Pokaż, co wiesz (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.144, Ujawnione sekrety 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 11:00 Święta wojna - Turystyka ekstremalna (206); serial TVP 11:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 9 Handlowa żyłka; serial komediowy TVP 12:00 Magnum - odc. 4/162 Dzięki Bogu za małe dziewczynki i duże też (MAGNUM P.I. s. 1 odc. 04, (Thanks heaven for the little girls and big ones too)); serial kraj prod.USA (1980) 12:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Hobbity z wyspy Flores (Tiny Humans - The Hobbits of Flores) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 14:15 Ryzykanci - s.4 ep. 2/16 (SURVIVOR s.IV ep. 402) kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:00 Od ucha do ucha - Kabaret Długi - "Góralskie łomoty"; program satyryczny 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie s. 3, odc. 8/22 - Uzasadnione wątpliwości (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep. 9008 - THE REASONABLE DOUBT MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Duże dzieci - 44; talk-show 17:00 Ulice Kultury - (14); magazyn 17:15 Kręcioła 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Biuro kryminalne - Rodzinny interes; serial TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:10 Sport Telegram 19:15 Pogoda 19:25 Po oklaskach - rozmowy Anny Popek (1); magazyn 19:35 Bezradnik przeciętnego Polaka - Jak wychować dziecko na podobne do nas ; program rozrywkowy 20:15 Fabryka śmiechu - (3) 21:05 Europa da się lubić - 100 lat Europo! ; talk-show 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Oficerowie - odc. 5/13 Wkręt - (txt str.777); serial kryminalny TVP 23:25 Oficerowie - odc. 6/13 Paparazzi - (txt str.777); serial kryminalny TVP 00:15 Daniel Deronda - cz. 2/2 (Daniel Deronda) 95'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 01:50 Matrioszki - odc. 3/10 (Matrioshki ep.3); serial kraj prod.Belgia (2003) 02:35 Rytmy karnawałowej nocy - Sylwester pod Dobrą Gwiazdą - Wrocław 2006 (2) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Kamera kuriera 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 8 (Guitar show, ep. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 2 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 11 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 8 (Guitar show, ep. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 2 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 Chłopiec bohater (Boy hero) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Pekka Lethoi, Beatrix A. Wood; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Chłopiec bohater (Boy hero) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Pekka Lethoi, Beatrix A. Wood; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Kamera kuriera 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Ewangelia na dachach 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 8 (Guitar show, ep. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 2 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 11 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 8 (Guitar show, ep. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 2 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:50 Narciarski weekend 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Aktualności 18:15 Aktualności sportowe 18:25 Czwarta władza 18:55 Made in Silesia 19:15 Magazyn kulturalny 19:40 Narciarski weekend 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 Chłopiec bohater (Boy hero) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Pekka Lethoi, Beatrix A. Wood; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Chłopiec bohater (Boy hero) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Pekka Lethoi, Beatrix A. Wood; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Kamera kuriera 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Pogoda na narty 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 8 (Guitar show, ep. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 2 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 11 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 8 (Guitar show, ep. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 2 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Msza święta dla chorych 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Tematy dnia 18:10 Pogoda na narty 18:20 Burzliwe tate a` tate 18:30 Rekomendacje kulturalne 18:50 Nowe miasto 19:10 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 19:30 Wiara i życie 19:55 Co warto wiedzieć 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Burzliwe tate a` tate 22:10 Co warto wiedzieć 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 Chłopiec bohater (Boy hero) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Pekka Lethoi, Beatrix A. Wood; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Chłopiec bohater (Boy hero) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Pekka Lethoi, Beatrix A. Wood; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy!, odc. 198 06.45 Sidła miłości, serial obycz. Argentyna, odc. 13 07.45 TV Market 08.00 Halo! Kasa!, teleturniej odc. 78, 2006 08.55 Rosanne, serial kom. USA 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza, serial obycz., odc. 13, 1999 10.00 Zamieńmy się żonami, reality show USA 11.00 Dharma i Greg, serial kom. USA, odc. 14 11.30 Samo życie, serial obycz., odc. 820, 2006 12.00 Sidła miłości, serial obycz. Argentyna, odc. 14 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem, serial obycz. Argentyna, odc. 14 13.55 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., odc. 426, 2006 14.40 Świat według Bundych, serial kom. USA odc. 154 15.10 Rodzina zastępcza, serial obycz., odc. 14, 1999 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Pogoda 16.25 Exclusive, odc. 190, 2006 17.00 Gra w ciemno, teleturniej odc. 217, 2006 18.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., odc. 427, 2006 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Luz Blues, komediodramat USA, 1999 21.35 Ognista burza, thriller sens. USA, 1998 21.55 Studio Lotto 23.25 Fala zbrodni, serial krym. odc. 82, Polska, 2006 00.25 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.25 Nocne randki 05.55 Pożegnanie TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Tajniacy, serial sens., USA 07.35 Firma - magazyn 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 09.05 Wykręć numer - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo, live 10.00 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo, live 10.50 Automaniak Max - pr. motoryzacyjny 11.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 11.50 Loteria Walentynkowa 11.55 Taniec z gwiazdami - pr. rozr. 13.30 Na Wspólnej, serial obycz., Polska 14.00 Tajniacy, serial sens., USA 15.00 Cena marzeń, telenowela 16.00 Fakty Popołudniowe - pr. informacyjny, live 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty - pr. informacyjny, live 19.30 Sport, live 19.40 Pogoda, live 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 Wykonać wyrok - film sens., USA/Kanada 1990 22.10 Lśnienie - horror, USA/Wielka Brytania 1980 00.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 00.50 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny pr. rozr., live 01.50 Telesklep 02.10 Nic straconego TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria, mag. kult. 06.05 KINOmaniak, nowa formuła 06.30 VIP, pr. kulturalno-rozr. 06.55 Muzyczne listy, mag. muz. 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Power Rangers, serial anim. 09.00 Pokemon, serial anim. USA 09.30 Pensjonat pod różą, serial obycz. 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem, serial argentyński 11.30 Benny Hill, pr. rozr. 12.00 Benny Hill, pr. rozr. 12.35 Na Topie 13.10 Wygraj fortunę, pr. interaktywny 15.20 Gram.Tv, mag. 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość, telenowela, Argentyna 16.55 Polska Liga Siatkówki, mecz na żywo, Jastrzębski Węgiel, J.W.Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem, serial argentyński, 2006 20.00 Tok2Szok 21.00 Gorące Hawaje, serial obycz. USA 22.00 Miasteczko Point Pleasant, serial USA, 2005 23.00 Playboy: Vinyl Dolls 01.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.40 Casino Night, pr. interaktywny 03.40 Muzyczne listy, mag. muz. 04.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial, mag. piłkarski 04.55 V-max, mag. motoryzacyjny 05.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Moja babcia, mój dziadek; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 11; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Jest takie miejsce - Bielawa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Oto jest pytanie - odc.22; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Poranek z muzyką - Utwory Grażyny Bacewicz - Kwartet Śląski cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Polonusi w Europie - Kultura i tolerancja po europejsku; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 799* - Kilka słów prawdy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 603; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Polska na weekend - Lublin na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Tam, gdzie zimują bociany; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Teatr TV - Pan Benet 46'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Łapicki; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Bogdan Baer, Dariusz Biskupski, Zuzanna Lipiec, Michał Jarmiocki, Piotr Grabowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Rok Karola Szymanowskiego - Linia życia - Karol Szymanowski /1882-1937/; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Smak Europy - Zapracowałem na wolność ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Moja babcia, mój dziadek; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Zbaraż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 799* - Kilka słów prawdy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Łowca głów (234); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Okazja - odc. 20 - Manewry miłosne; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Zdarzyło się - ...o petersburskim Biskupie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Hity satelity 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Testament Fileasa Foga; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 603; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Polska na weekend - Lublin na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 267 Nielegalni imigranci; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 41. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki "Ósmy grzech" - pieśni Włodzimierza Wysockiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 799* - Kilka słów prawdy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kręcioła 00:50 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 3; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Testament Fileasa Foga; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 603; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Polska na weekend - Lublin na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Hity satelity 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 267 Nielegalni imigranci; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 41. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki "Ósmy grzech" - pieśni Włodzimierza Wysockiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Święta wojna - Łowca głów (234); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zdarzyło się - ...o petersburskim Biskupie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Uzak (Uzak) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Turcja (2002); reż.:Nuri Bilge Ceylan; wyk.:Muzaffer Ozdemir, Emin Toprak, Zuhal Gencer Erkaya, Nazan Kirilmis, Feridun Koc; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Ars Nova. El Llibre Vermell. Pieśni pielgrzymujących do klasztoru Monserrat. Katalonia XIV w. cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Nasz Kosmos, cz.2 (Notre Universe) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Kostka cukru 9'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Bławut; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Igor Strawiński (Igor Stravinski: Composer) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 DAAB - To co najlepsze cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Modern Jazz Quartet - "Ostatnia trasa"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kino jest sztuką - Obietnica (La promesse) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Luksemburg (1995); reż.:Luc Dardenne, Jean-Pierre Dardenne; wyk.:Assita Ouedraogo, Sophie Leboutte, Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Jérémie Rénier, Frédéric Bodson, Rasmane Ouedraogo, Olivier Gourmet, Florian Delain; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Kozin, śpiewak z Magadanu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Scherzo; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - Wojciech Pławner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Symfonia dziecięca; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Historia żołnierza 10'; film animowany; reż.:Andrzej Barański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Życie jak film 40'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Socjopaci - odc. 3; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Rzeczy; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Jarocin po latach - Lech Janerka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Wieczór z operą - Spalony tost (Burnt Toast) 48'; opera kraj prod.Kanada (2005); reż.:Larry Weinstein; wyk.:Philip Akin, David Alpay, Liane Balaban, Mark Breslin, Seán Cullen, Maurice Dean Wint, Diane Fabian, Colm Feore, Paul Gross, Barbara Hannigan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Żegnaj paro! 9'; film animowany; reż.:Ryszard Antoniszczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Platee (Platee) 149'; widowisko muzyczne kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Laurent Pelly; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa - Jak sobie wychować dziecko (Jak si opatrit hodne dite); film animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1956); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Strefa - Discjockey (.); film animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1981); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Dziewczęta z Saint Cyr (Saint Cyr) 114'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Belgia, Niemcy (2000); reż.:Patricia Mazuy; wyk.:Isabelle Huppert, Jean Pierre Kalfon, Simon Reggiani, Anne Marev; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Sztuczne ognie w Watykanie (Spettacolo fuochi artificiali); widowisko kraj prod.Watykan (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 05:25 Czynnik PSI - 80/88 serial science-fiction Kanada 2000 06:20 Prawo do narodzin - 45/190 telenowela Meksyk 1981 06:45 Prawo do narodzin - 46/190 telenowela Meksyk 1981 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Moja piękna grubaska - 74/178 telenowela Wenezuela 2002 08:20 Werdykt - program sądowy 09:15 Telezakupy 11:10 Błękitna płetwa - dramat Australia 1978 12:55 Prawo do narodzin - 47/190 telenowela Meksyk 1981 13:25 Prawo do narodzin - 48/190 telenowela Meksyk 1981 13:50 Telezakupy 14:15 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 14:30 Prognoza pogody 14:40 Łowca - 6/22 serial sensacyjny Kanada 2001 15:30 Akwanauci - 46/46 serial dokumentalny USA 2000 16:00 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 16:25 Czynnik PSI - 86/88 serial science-fiction Kanada 2000 17:20 Prognoza pogody 17:25 Moja piękna grubaska - 75/178 telenowela Wenezuela 2002 18:25 Gorączka w mieście - 29/48 serial kryminalny USA 1996 19:25 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Szkodliwe intencje - thriller USA 1993 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program Tomasza Wołka produkcja własna 2006 22:55 Wszyscy wygrywają - dramat kryminalny W.Brytania/USA 1990 00:50 Erotyczne zwierzenia - film erotyczny USA 2002 TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości (13) - telenowela, Meksyk 2004 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze (13) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2004 09:30 Wideowizyty (1) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Sekrety archeologii (3) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Telezakupy 11:50 Hollywood Safari (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 12:50 Morderca zostawia ślad - film kryminalny, Polska 1967 14:40 Program przyrodniczy - program przyrodniczy 15:00 Godzina miłosierdzia 15:35 Zdrowy Puls - magazyn medyczny 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości (14) - telenowela, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze (14) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2004 18:00 Wideowizyty (2) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Hollywood Safari (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 19:30 Sekrety archeologii (4) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:40 Na brzegu - thriller, USA 2003 22:40 Ja, Klaudiusz (2/12) - serial historyczny, Wielka Brytania 1976 23:50 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:30 Wideowizyty (2) - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Człowiek zagadka - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1983 02:50 Godzina miłosierdzia 03:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:10 Taaaka ryba Eurosport 09:30 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema Australian Open - tenis 13:15 Puchar Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo - bobsleje 14:15 Puchar Świata w Pokljuce - biathlon 15:00 International Masters w Londynie - snooker 17:30 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema Australian Open - tenis 18:30 Top 24 Clubs ranking klubów - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 International Masters w Londynie - snooker 22:00 Rajd Dakar - rajd 22:45 International Masters w Londynie - snooker 23:30 Rajd Monte Carlo - rajdowe mistrzostwa świata 00:00 Top 24 Clubs ranking klubów - magazyn piłkarski 00:30 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema Australian Open - tenis 01:00 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema Australian Open - tenis Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Uniwersjada w Turynie - skoki narciarskie 10:30 Puchar Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo - bobsleje 12:00 Wiadomości 14:00 Niemcy Hiszpania - hokej na trawie 15:00 Australia Holandia - hokej na trawie 16:00 Colorado Mammoth Buffalo Bandits - lacrosse 17:15 Uniwersjada w Turynie - skoki narciarskie 18:00 Uniwersjada w Turynie - skoki narciarskie 20:00 Euroleague Basketball Show - koszykówka 20:30 Australia Holandia - hokej na trawie 21:30 Uniwersjada w Turynie - skoki narciarskie 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Liga hiszpańska - koszykówka 23:45 Euroleague Basketball Show - koszykówka 00:15 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Polsat Sport 07:00 Inter Mediolan Empoli Calcio - piłka nożna 09:00 AC Arezzo AC Milan - piłka nożna 11:00 Mladost Zagrzeb Winiary Kalisz - siatkówka 13:00 Puchar Świata - narciarstwo alpejskie 13:30 Puchar Świata - snowboard 14:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 15:00 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 15:30 Lewski Siconco Sofia BOT Skra Bełchatów - siatkówka 17:25 Niemcy Brazylia - piłka ręczna 19:15 Remes Cup Extra - piłka nożna 21:30 Deportivo Alaves FC Barcelona - piłka nożna 21:55 FC Barcelona Deportivo Alaves - piłka nożna 22:15 KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska - siatkówka 00:15 KO TV - magazyn bokserski Hallmark Channel 06:00 Wypadek w miasteczku - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 08:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda - film biograficzny, USA 1999 10:00 Dzień jak dzień 2 (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 11:00 Ed 2 (22) - serial komediowy, USA 2000-2004 12:00 Król Teksasu - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 14:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda - film biograficzny, USA 1999 16:00 Dzień jak dzień 2 (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 17:00 Ed 2 (22) - serial komediowy, USA 2000-2004 18:00 Król Teksasu - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 20:00 Tylko miłość (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 22:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer 8 (8) - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 00:00 Odpływając w dal - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998 02:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer 8 (8) - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 04:00 Wypadek w miasteczku - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn - magazyn filmów animowanych 08:00 Trener - film obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2005 10:20 Serenity - film sf, USA 2005 12:25 Zielone lata - dramat wojenny, Polska 1979 14:15 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody - komedia, USA 1987 15:55 Nowy - komedia, Polska 1969 17:20 Zdrady, kłamstwa i coś więcej - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2004 18:55 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (10) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Joey 2 (14/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - magazyn filmów animowanych 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Premiera: Rozmowy z innymi kobietami - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 22:30 Infernal Affairs piekielna gra II - film sensacyjny, Hongkong/Chiny/Singapur 2003 00:35 Żółtodzioby - komedia, USA 1998 02:00 Francuski łącznik II - film sensacyjny, USA 1975 04:00 Piętno - film sensacyjny, Polska 1983 05:30 Strażnik Teksasu Próba ognia - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 Canal + Film 08:30 Anioły w mieście - film fantastyczny, USA 2004 10:00 Deser: Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello - film krótkometrażowy 10:30 Martha za kratkami - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 12:00 Diabelski młyn - magazyn filmów animowanych 12:35 Minisport + 12:45 Łapu capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Przetrwać święta - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 14:30 Deser: Nic wielkiego - film krótkometrażowy 14:45 Pani Doubtfire - komedia, USA 1993 16:50 Trójkąt (2/3) - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 18:15 Kevin sam w domu - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990 20:00 Królestwo niebieskie - dramat historyczny, Wlk. Bryt./Niemcy/Hiszpania 2005 22:20 Nikotyna - komediodramat, Meksyk/Argentyna/Hiszpania 2003 23:50 Rozmowy z innymi kobietami - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 01:15 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny, USA/Wlk. Brytania/Włochy/RPA 2004 03:15 Głosy niewinności - dramat wojenny, Meksyk/USA 2004 05:05 Persona non grata - dramat obyczajowy, Polska/Włochy/Rosja 2005 HBO 06:30 Zimowe przesilenie - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 07:55 Oskar i Josefine - film dla młodzieży, Dania 2005 09:20 Stracić wszystko - film biograficzny, USA 2004 10:55 Moje matki - dramat obyczajowy, Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 12:40 Dawn Anna - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 14:10 Mężowie i żona - komedia, USA 1996 16:05 V 2006 Concert - koncert 17:05 Domowy front (18) - serial komediowy, USA 2005 17:30 Domowy front (19) - serial komediowy, USA 2005 17:55 Miss Agent - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2000 19:45 Premiera: Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera: Trzy na jednego (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2006 21:05 Premiera: Trzy na jednego (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2006 22:00 Premiera: Ponura tajemnica - horror, Kanada 2003 23:40 Młody Adam - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2003 01:15 Kawa i papierosy - komedia, USA/Japonia/Włochy 2003 02:50 Koszmar na przedmieściach - dramat kryminalny, USA 2004 04:20 Miss Agent - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2000 Ale Kino! 08:00 Wielki wyścig - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, Natalie Wood, Peter Falk USA 1965 10:40 Kenneth Loach - film dokumentalny wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Francja 2006 11:45 Pobojowisko - film sensacyjny reż. Jan Budkiewicz, wyk. Janusz Rafał Nowicki, Halina Bednarz, Karin Gregorek, Jacek Strama Polska 1984 13:35 Ryan - film krótkometrażowy 14:00 Trzech mężczyzn i dziecko - komedia reż. Leonard Nimoy, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Ted Danson, Tom Selleck, Nancy Travis USA 1987 15:50 Opowieść z klatki "C" - film krótkometrażowy 16:15 Jeszcze tylko ten las - dramat wojenny reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Ryszarda Hanin, Marta Klubowicz-Różycka, Joanna Friedman, Marzena Trybała Polska 1991 17:55 Kolor pieniędzy - dramat sensacyjny reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Paul Newman, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Tom Cruise, Helen Shaver USA 1986 20:00 Dyskretna - komediodramat reż. Christian Vincent, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, Judith Henry, Maurice Garrel, Marie Bunel Francja 1990 21:40 Przynęta - film sensacyjny reż. Antoine Fuqua, wyk. Jamie Foxx, David Morse, Robert Pastorelli, Doug Hutchison USA/ Kanada 2000 23:45 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną - horror reż. Marcus Nispel, wyk. Jessica Biel, Jonathan Tucker, Erica Leerhsen, Eric Balfour USA 2003 01:30 Nicponie - dramat sensacyjny reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Jan Ciecierski, Maria Ciesielska, Janusz Kłosińska, Ewa Stasińska Polska 1974 03:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Dustin Hoffman - serial dokumentalny USA Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - RheinEnergie Kolonia 10:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 10:25 Wiosła w dłoń - komedia przygodowa reż. Steven Brill, wyk. Dax Shepard, Matthew Lillard, Seth Green, Antony Starr USA 2004 12:10 Sahara - film przygodowy reż. Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk. James Belushi, Jerome Ehlers, Michael Massee, Marc Lee USA/ Australia 1995 14:15 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 14:45 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 15:15 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - RheinEnergie Kolonia 17:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Le Mans Sarthe Basket - Dynamo Moskwa 19:30 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Chiński boom: Miasto marzeń - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/4 reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 21:00 Oliver Twist - dramat przygodowy reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Barney Clark, Ben Kingsley, Richard Durden, Ian McNeice Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Francja/Włochy 2005 23:15 Siostry - komedia reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Cameron Diaz, Toni Collette, Shirley MacLaine, Anson Mount USA 2005 01:30 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Boston Celtics - Sacramento Kings 04:15 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 04:45 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 05:15 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Jay Mohr, Kevin Bacon, Olympia Dukakis, Illeana Douglas, Kevin Dunn, Anne Twomey USA 1997 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinals - serial dokumentalny 07:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Awaria wodociągów - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Ameryka - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Przedstawienie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinals - serial dokumentalny 13:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Awaria wodociągów - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Ameryka - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 54 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 55 16:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes Cosworth - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes Cosworth - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla chorych dzieci - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowe spodnie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Inteligentny tunel w Malezji - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 21:30 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Trucizna pod kontrolą - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli: W hołdzie Indianowi Larry'emu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Auto dla każdego: Legenda - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Auto dla każdego: Brzydula - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Auto dla każdego: Dodge Dart - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Chip kontra George - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl Mike'a i Vinniego - serial dokumentalny MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Miks muzyczny - największe hity 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:00 MTV za kulisami: "Tell Me" P.Diddy'ego i Christiny Aguilery - jak się kręci teledyski 13:30 MTV za kulisami: "Welcome to the Black Parade" My Chemical Romance - jak się kręci teledyski 14:00 MTV za kulisami: "Show stopper" Danity Kane - jak się kręci teledyski 14:30 MTV za kulisami: "You Know My Name" Chris Cornell - jak się kręci teledyski 15:00 All Access: Wyjątkowo złe posunięcia w karierze gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 True Life: Zazdroszczę swojemu rodzeństwu - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 20:00 Kontra imprezowa - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Bustamove - szkoła tańca 21:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 22:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 22:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:00 Strutter - talk show 00:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 01:30 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Alka olbrzymia - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Jeleń wielkorogi - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kręgi w zbożu - serial dokumentalny 10:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 10:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Golden Gate - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Życie na włosku - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Alka olbrzymia - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Jeleń wielkorogi - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kręgi w zbożu - serial dokumentalny 15:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 15:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 16:00 Premiera Raje na Ziemi: Etosza - dziewicza kraina Afryki - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Delfiny - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lotnisko Kansai - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Alka olbrzymia - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Jeleń wielkorogi - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Ewangelia według Judasza - film dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 21:30 Premiera Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 22:00 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 00:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 01:00 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny 20:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy TVN 7 06:20 Telesklep 07:20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:50 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 19/23 USA 2003 08:50 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 104/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 09:40 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/26 Niemcy 2004 10:45 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 9/12 USA 2002 11:40 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 11:45 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:45 Telesklep 14:05 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 105/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 15:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:05 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 92 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 16:35 Dzień dobry, Miami - serial komediowy odc. 7/18 reż. David Kohan, Max Mutchnick, USA 17:05 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 17/26 Niemcy 2004 18:10 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 18:15 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 10/12 USA 2002 19:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 93 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 19:40 Dzień dobry, Miami - serial komediowy odc. 8/18 reż. David Kohan, Max Mutchnick, USA 20:10 El Condor - western reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Jim Brown, Marianna Hill, Lee Van Cleef, Iron Eyes Cody USA 1970 22:15 Wydział wewnętrzny - film sensacyjny reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. William Baldwin, Andy Garcia, Richard Gere, Nancy Travis USA 1990 00:40 Była tu Lily - film sensacyjny reż. Ben Verbong, wyk. Marion van Thijn, Thom Hoffman, Coen van Vrijberghe de Coningh, Truus te Selle Holandia 1989 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 13:10 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 17:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Hyper 21:00 Gunslinger girl Serial rysunkowy 21:20 Java Games Informacje 21:30 Review territory Informacje 22:00 Hot News Informacje 22:30 Klipy Informacje 22:45 Xyber World Informacje 23:00 Hall of Fame Informacje 23:15 Klipy Informacje 23:30 Game Play Informacje 23:45 Klipy Informacje 0:00 Hyper Classic Informacje 0:30 Gunslinger girl Serial rysunkowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku